1. Technical Field
The present invention is related generally to a method and apparatus for applying a coating material to a substrate such as a horizontal surface. More particularly, the invention relates to such a method and apparatus for applying the coating material in an efficient manner and for recording data which is related to the application process and may be used in discovering causes for problems associated with the application process.
2. Background Information
A variety of coating devices are known in the art for applying a coating material to a desired substrate. Such devices include those which apply solid particulate material to the substrate as well as those which apply a coating material in the form of liquid droplets, as with sprayers which may use various types of nozzles or sprayer heads. Although such devices have substantially improved the efficiency with which a given coating material may be applied to the substrate compared to the efficiency produced by handheld coating applicators, there is still a need for such a device which applies the coating material in a highly efficient manner, especially in light of the very high cost for certain types of coating materials. Prior art devices include those which use a coating applicator which moves back and forth such that the coating material is applied in a zigzag fashion. This type of coating pattern is satisfactory in many instances, but is still not the most efficient. In addition, when a coating material is applied incorrectly by a standard coating applicator, it is a guessing game as to the problem which caused the incorrect application. Thus, there is a need in the art for a coating device which addresses this problem as well.